james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Język Na'vi w filmie Avatar
Ta strona zawiera całość języka Na'vi z filmu Avatar. Transkrypcja i tłumaczenie zostały wykonane wspólnymi siłami fanów - zobacz źródła. Nie należy uważać tego artykułu za całkowicie kompletny i stuprocentowo poprawny. To raczej przypuszczenia bazujące na wypowiedziach aktorów w różnych wersjach językowych, nie opierające się na źródłach pisanych. Uwaga: Podwójne nawiasy oznaczają fragmenty niespójne lub niejasne pod względem syntaktyki lub semantyki. Angielskie tłumaczenie pochodzi z napisów tam, gdzie to możliwe. Przed dokonaniem zmian merytorycznych dotyczących zdania w na'vi lub po angielsku rozważ umieszczenie informacji o tym w dyskusji artykułu. Na'vi w filmie Grace i Norm w Piekielnych Wrotach (Norm) :Na'vi: 'Awvea ultxari ohengeyä, nawma sa'nok lrrtok siveiyi. :Angielski: May the Great Mother smile upon our first meeting. :Polski: Niech Wielka Matka uśmiechnie się na nasze pierwsze spotkanie. (Grace) :Na'vi: Tsun tivam. Ayli'u nihawng (('iskepek)) lu. :Angielski: Not bad. You still sound a bit too formal though. :Polski: Nieźle. Ale wciąż brzmisz zbyt oficjalnie. (Norm) :Na'vi: Zisita amrr ftolia ohe, slä zene fko nivume nitxan. :Angielski: I studied for five years but there is much to learn. :Polski: Studiowałem przez pięć lat, ale trzeba się wiele nauczyć. Neytiri i wężowilk (Neytiri zauważając ogień) :Na'vi: Fay((a))vrrtep! :Angielski: These Demons! :Polski: Te Demony! (Neytiri rzucając pochodnię do wody) :Na'vi: Faysawtute! :Angielski: These Sky People! :Polski: Ci Ludzie Nieba! (Neytiri dobijając śmiertelnie rannego wężowilka) :Na'vi: Oeru txoa livu. Ma oeyä tsmukan, ma oeyä tsmukan. :Angielski: Please forgive me. My brother, my brother. :Polski: Proszę wybacz mi. Mój bracie, mój bracie. (Neytiri pochylona nad zmarłym wężowilkiem) :Na'vi: Oeru txoa livu, ma oeyä tsmukan. Hu nawma sa'nok tivul ngeyä tirea. Oeru txoa livu. :Angielski: Please forgive me, my brother. May your spirit run with the Great Mother. Please forgive me. :Polski: Proszę wybacz mi, mój bracie. Niech twój duch biega z Wielką Matką. Proszę wybacz mi. Neytiri do Jake'a (Neytiri wzdychając) :Na'vi: Faysawtute! :Angielski: These Sky People! :Polski: Ci Ludzie Nieba! (Neytiri do Jake'a) :Na'vi: Kehe, go back! :Angielski: No, go back! :Polski: Nie, wracaj! :Na'vi: Ftang a! :Angielski: Stop that! :Polski: Przestań! :Na'vi: Rutxe. No! (po angielsku) :Angielski: Please. No! :Polski: Proszę. Nie! :Na'vi: Atokirina'! Atokirina'! :Angielski: Seeds of the great tree! :Polski: Nasiona świętego drzewa! :Na'vi: (bardzo cicho) aungia. :Angielski: ... A sign. :Polski: Znak. Neytiri i Tsu'tey (Neytiri) :Na'vi: Mawey, Na'viyä. mawey. :Angielski: Calm, people, calm. :Polski: Spokojnie, ludzie, spokojnie. (Neytiri to Tsu'tey) :Na'vi: Ma Tsu'tey! Kempe si nga? :Angielski: What are you doing, Tsu'tey? :Polski: Co ty robisz, Tsu'tey (Tsu'tey to Neytiri) :Na'vi: Fayvrrtep fitsenge lu kxani! :Angielski: These demons are forbidden here! :Polski: Te demony nie mają tu wstępu (Neytiri to Tsu'tey) :Na'vi: Aungia lolu! Tsahiku txele lu! :Angielski: There has been a sign! This is a matter for the Tsahik! :Polski: Ale pojawił się znak! To sprawa dla Tsahik! (Tsu'tey) :Na'vi: Pot zamunge! :Angielski: Bring him! :Polski: Przyprowadzić go! (Tsu'tey) :Na'vi: Makto ko! :Angielski: Let's ride! :Polski: Jazda! Scena w Drzewie Domowym (Voices in the Na'vi crowd) :Na'vi: 'upe lu po? :Angielski: What is he? :Polski: Kto to? :Na'vi: Pot lonu! :Angielski: Release him! :Polski: Uwolnić go :Na'vi: Tsing pelun? :Angielski: Why four? :Polski: Czemu cztery? (Neytiri to the escort) :Na'vi: Pot lonu, pot lonu. :Angielski: Release him, release him. :Polski: Uwolnić go, uwolnić go. (Neytiri to Eytukan) :Na'vi: Ma sempul, oel ngati kameie. :Angielski: Father, I see you. :Polski: Ojcze, widzę cię. (Eytukan to Neytiri) :Na'vi: Fiswiräti, nga pelun molunge fitseng? :Angielski: This creature, why did you bring him here? :Polski: Ta istota, dlaczego go tu przyprowadziłaś? (Neytiri to Eytukan) :Na'vi: Oel pot tspimiyang, tsakrr za'u aungia ta Eywa. :Angielski: I was going to kill him, but there was a sign from Eywa. :Polski: Właśnie miałam go zabić, ale Eywa zesłała znak. (Eytukan to Neytiri) :Na'vi: Poltxe oe, san zene ke uniltiranyu, ke'u ziva'u fitseng. :Angielski: I have said: “No dreamwalker must not come to this place.” :Polski: Powiedziałem : “Chodzący we śnie nie mają tu wstępu.” (Eytukan to Neytiri) :Na'vi: ((ketepeu)) fahew akewong. :Angielski: His alien smell fills my nose. :Polski: Jego obcy zapach wypełnia moje nozdża. (Neytiri to Jake) :Na'vi: Kehe! :Angielski: No! :Polski: Nie! (Mo'at) :Na'vi: Tsaswiräti lonu! Aynga neto rivikx! :Angielski: Release this creature! Step back! :Polski: Wypuścić tą istotę! Odsunąć się! (Mo'at) :Na'vi: Fiketuwongti oel stiyeftxaw. :Angielski: I will look at this alien. :Polski: Obejrzę tego obcego. (Tsu'tey) :Na'vi: Tsamsiyu pak?! Pot tsun oe tspivang niftue. :Angielski: A warrior?! I could kill him easily! :Polski: Wojownik?! Mógłbym łatwo go zabić! (Eytukan) :Na'vi: Kehe! :Angielski: No! :Polski: Nie! (Eytukan) :Na'vi: Fipo lu 'awve, uniltiranyu-tsamsiyu, a tsole'(a) awngal. :Angielski: This is the first warrior dreamwalker we have seen. :Polski: To pierwszy chodzący we śnie wojownik jakiego spotykamy. (Eytukan) :Na'vi: Pori ((awngaru)) lu tikin, a nume ni'ul. :Angielski: We need to learn more about him. :Polski: Musimy lepiej go poznać. (Mo'at) :Na'vi: Ma 'ite, awngeyä fya'ori ((ziri/si li'/seli)) nga sänume sivi poru... :Angielski: My daughter, you will teach him our way... :Polski: Córko, będziesz go uczyć naszych zwyczajów... (Mo'at) :Na'vi: ...fte tsivun pilvlltxe si tiviran na ayoeng. :Angielski: ...to speak and walk as we do. :Polski: ...mówić i chodzić jak my. (Neytiri) :Na'vi: Oeru pelun?! Ke lu muiä. :Angielski: Why me?! That's not fair. :Polski: Dlaczego ja?! To niesprawiedliwe. (Mo'at) :Na'vi: ?? :Angielski: ?? :Polski: ?? Nauka jazdy na mrocznym koniu (Neytiri to Direhorse) :Na'vi: Siltsan. (a few times) :Angielski: Good. :Polski: Dobra. :Na`vi: Siltsan, Pa'li, siltsan. :Angielski: Good, Direhorse, Good. :Polski: Dobra, Pa'li, Dobra. (Tsu'tey to Neytiri) :Na'vi: Fiketuwong ke nayume ke'u. :Angielski: This alien will learn nothing. :Polski: Ten obcy niczego się nie nauczy. (Tsu'tey to Neytiri) :Na'vi: Ni'ul kame tskxe. Poru ting nari. :Angielski: A rock sees more. Look at him. :Polski: Kamień widzi więcej. Spójrz na niego. (Tsu'tey to Neytiri) :Na'vi: Kä. :Angielski: Go. :Polski: Dalej. Neytiri i jej Ikran (Neytiri to Seze) :Na'vi: Tamtam, Seze. :Angielski: Enough, enough, Seze. (literally: Suffice, Suffice, Seze.) :Polski: Wystarczy, wystarczy, Seze. Nauka obyczajów Na'vi (Neytiri teaching Jake) :Na'vi: ontu, mikyun, nari :Angielski: nose, ear, eye :Polski: nos, ucho, oko (Neytiri to Jake holding bow) :Na'vi: Txur ni'ul. :Angielski: Stronger. :Polski: Mocniej. (Jake voice over) :Na'vi: Skxawng. :Angielski: Moron. :Polski: Debil. (Jake to Norm in the Shack) :Na'vi: Oel ngati .... :Angielski: I ... you. Grace w Drzewie Domu (Grace do dzieci) :Na'vi: Kaltxi, ma evi. :Angielski: Hello, children. :Polski: Witajcie, dzieci. :Na'vi: Tsawl nitxan nang. :Angielski: Look how big you are. :Polski: Ale urosłyście. :Na'vi: Sevin nitxan lu nga nang. :Angielski: You are so pretty. :Polski: Jesteś taka ładna. Jake i sześcionóg (Jake to dead Hexapede) :Na'vi: Oel ngati kameie, ma tsmukan, ulte ngaru seiyi ireiyo. :Angielski: I See you, Brother, and thank you. :Polski: Widzę cię, Bracie, i dziękuje. :Na'vi: Ngari hu Eywa saleu tirea, tokx 'i'awn slu Na'viyä hapxi. :Angielski: Your spirit goes with Eywa, your body stays behind to become part of the People. :Polski: Twój duch złączy się z Eywa, a twoja ciało tu zostanie by stać się cząstką Ludzi. Iknimaya (Tsu'tey to two young hunters) :Na'vi: Za'u! :Angielski: Come! :Polski: Chodźcie! (Tsu'tey to group) :Na'vi: Oehu. :Angielski: With me. :Polski: Czekaj na mnie. (Tsu'tey to group) :Na'vi: Rä'ä si! :Angielski: Not yet! (lit. Don't do) (Tsu'tey jumps onto the vine) :Na'vi: Kivä ko! :Angielski: Let's go! (Neytiri to Tsu'tey) :Na'vi: Mengati kame. :Angielski: (I) See you (two). :Polski: Widzę cię. (Tsu'tey to Jake, mocking) :Na'vi: Tsamsiyu! Txopu rä'ä si, tsamsiyu! :Angielski: Warrior, don't be scared, warrior! :Polski: Nie bój się wojowniku! (Tsu'tey to Jake) :Na'vi: Tsakem rä'ä si. :Angielski: Don't do that. :Polski: Nie rób tak. (Tsu'tey to group) :Na'vi: Tiyerkup skxawng. :Angielski: That moron's going to die. :Polski: Ten debil zginie. (Tsu'tey to Jake) :Na'vi: Txopu rä'ä si, tsamsiyu. :Angielski: Don't be afraid, warrior. :Polski: Nie przeraź się, wojowniku. (Another initate from the group to Jake) :Na'vi: Kä, kä! :Angielski: Go, go! :Polski: Dalej, dalej! (Neytiri to Jake) :Na'vi: Tsahaylu Jake! Tsahaylu! :Angielski: Bond Jake! Bond! :Polski: Więź Jake! Więź! (Neytiri to Jake) :Na'vi: Srane. :Angielski: Good. :Polski: Dobrze. Pierwszy lot Jake'a (Tsu'tey to Jake and Neytiri after they bump each other's Ikran) :Na'vi: Eltu si! :Angielski: Pay attention! :Polski: Uważać! Jake i Neytiri po pościgu Toruka (Neytiri to her banshee) :Na'vi: Siltsan Seze. :Angielski: Good Seze. :Polski: Dobra Seze Zostanie Na'vi (Eytukan do Jake'a) :Na'vi: Ngenga 'itan omatikayoe luyu set. Na'viyä luyu hapxi. :Angielski: You are now a son of the Omaticaya. You are part of The People. :Polski: Jesteś teraz synem Omaticaya. Jesteś częścią Ludu. ZPZ ścina drzewo głosów (Neytiri to Jake) :Na'vi: Ma Jake! :Angielski: Jake! Przygotowania wojenne (Eytukan) :Na'vi: Tsampongut Tsu'teyil iveyk. :Angielski: Tsu'tey will lead the war party. :Polski: Tsu`tey doprowadzi do wojny. (Grace) :Na'vi: Ftang! Rutxe! Fikem ni'ul kawng siyi ni'aw. :Angielski: Stop! Please! This will only make it worse. :Polski: Przestańcie! Proszę! Tylko pogorszycie sprawę. (Tsu'tey) :Na'vi: Foti awngal tiyakuk, mi txe'lan! :Angielski: We will strike them in the heart! :Polski: Trafimy ich w serce! (Neytiri to Tsu'tey) :Na'vi: Kehe! Tsu'tey! Rä'ä si! :Angielski: No! Tsu'tey! Don`t! :Polski: Nie! Tsu`tey! Nie! Jake chce wyjawić cel swojej misji (Neytiri to Tsu'tey) :Na'vi: Ftang a! :Angielski: Stop it! :Polski: Przestań! (Jake to the Omaticaya) :Na'vi: Lu ayli'u ngaru. Ayngaru niwotx. :Angielski: I have something to say. To all of you. :Polski: Muszę coś powiedzieć. Wam wszystkim. (Tsu'tey to the Omaticaya) :Na'vi: Tse'a srak? Fipo lu vrrtep a misokx atsleng! :Angielski: You see? It is a demon in a false body! :Polski: Widzicie? To demon w fałszywym ciele! (Tsu'tey with knife over Jake's inanimate avatar body) :Na'vi: Tengkrr rivey! :Angielski: While (he) lives! Powrót Jakea (Eytukan, in background as Jake links in) :Na'vi: ?? ayoeng :Angielski: ?? we :Polski: ?? my (Neytiri) :Na'vi: Ma sempul! Ma sa'nok! :Angielski: Father! Mother! :Polski: Ojcze! Matko! (Jake) :Na'vi: Ma Eytukan, lu oeru ayli'u frapor. :Angielski: Eytukan, I have something to say, to everyone. :Polski: Eytukan, mam coś do powiedzienia, wam wszystkim. (Grace) :Na'vi: Ting mikyun! :Angielski: Listen! Polski: Słuchajcie (Eytukan) :Na'vi: Pivlltxe, ma Jakesully. :Angielski: Speak, Jakesully. :Polski: Mów, Jakesully. (Jake) :Na'vi: Eo ayoeng lu txana tikawng. :Angielski: A great evil is upon us. :Polski: Wielkie nieszczęście spływa na nas. :Na'vi: Sawtute zera'u... :Angielski: The Sky People are coming... :Polski: Ludzie nieba nadchodzą... :Na'vi: ..fte fol Kelutralti. Skiva'a! Skiva'a! :Angielski: ..to destroy Hometree. :Polski: ..żeby zniszczyć Drzewo Domowe. (Neytiri) :Na'vi: ((Fata)) fitseng ye'rin (script shot: piyähem fitseng ye'rin.) :Angielski: They will be here soon. :Polski: Będą tu niedługo. Po zdradzie (Neytiri) :Na'vi: Kawkrr! Krr slayu nga Na'viyä hapxi! :Angielski: You will never become part of the Na'vi! :Polski: Nigdy nie będziesz jednym z Na`vi! (Neytiri) :Na'vi: Kawkrr Na'viyä, Kawkrr! :Angielski: Never of The People, Never! :Polski: Nigdy częścią Ludzi, Nigdy! (Mo'at) :Na'vi: Ma 'ite. :Angielski: Daugther. :Polski: Córko. (Neytiri) :Na'vi: Ke. :Angielski: No. :Polski: Nie. (Eytukan) :Na'vi: Mefoti yim. :Angielski: Bind them. :Polski: Związać ich. (Grace) :Na'vi: Set hivum! :Angielski: Leave now! :Polski: Uciekajcie! Atak na Drzewo Domowe (Jake) :Na'vi: Ma Eytukan, ngati 'eko. :Angielski: Eytukan, they're attacking you. :Polski: Eytukan, oni was atakują. (Grace) :Na'vi: Ma Eytukan! :Angielski: Eytukan! (Jake) :Na'vi: Skiva'a! :Angielski: Destroy! :Polski: Zniszczą! (Grace) :Na'vi: Ayngari zene hivum! :Angielski: You must leave! :Polski: Musicie uciekać! (Tsu'tey) :Na'vi: Txopu rä'ä si! Txopu rä'ä si! :Angielski: Have no fear! Have no fear! :Polski: Nie bójcie się! Nie bójcie się! (Eytukan to Tsu'tey) :Na'vi: Ikranti makto. 'eko ta'em. :Angielski: Ride the Ikran. Attack from above. :Polski: Weźcie Ikran`y. Zaatakujcie z góry. (Tsu'tey to warriors) :Na'vi: (((ay)ioang)) lu" kä! kä! :Angielski: Be ((beast(s)))! Go! Go! (Eytukan to archers, after gas rounds were dropped) :Na'vi: 'eko! :Angielski: Attack! :Polski: Atakować! (Mo'at to the fleeing Na'vi) :Na'vi: Set hivum! :Angielski: Leave now! :Polski: Uciekajcie! (Tsu'tey to the warrior jumping up the burning Hometree) :Na'vi: Kivä ko! Kä! Kä! :Angielski: Let's go! Go! Go! :Polski: Dalej! Dalej! Dalej! (Eytukan) :Na'vi: ?? na'ring ?? (repeated multiple times) :Angielski: Get everyone to the forest :Polski: Wszyscy do lasu! (Eytukan to Neytiri commanding her to flee) :Na'vi: Set hivum! :Angielski: Leave now! :Polski: Uciekaj! (Neytiri to Eytkan) :Na'vi: Kehe! Ke ma sempul! :Angielski: No! No, father! :Polski: Nie! Nie, ojcze! (Eytukan to Neytiri) :Na'vi: kä, kä, kä! :Angielski: Go, go, go! :Polski: Dalej, dalej, dalej! (Voice in the background) :Na'vi: Rä'ä set pey! :Angielski: Don't wait now! :Polski: Nie czekać! (Tsu'tey jumping on his Ikran) :Na'vi: Kivä ko! :Angielski: Let's go! :Polski: Dalej! Śmierć Eytukana (Neytiri) :Na'vi: Ma sempul! Ma sempul, ngati oel kin. :Angielski: Father. Father, I need you. :Polski: Ojcze. Ojcze, potrzebuję cię. (Eytukan) :Na'vi: Ma 'ite, tskoti munge ((mavue)). :Angielski: Daughter, take my bow. :Polsko: Córko, weź mój łuk. (Neytiri) :Na'vi: Kehe. :Angielski: No. :Polski: Nie. (Eytukan) :Na'vi: Omatikayaru tihawnu sivi. :Angielski: Protect the people. :Polski: Chroń ludzi. (Neytiri) :Na'vi: Ma sempul. :Angielski: Father. :Polski: Ojcze. (Children after Grace gets disconnected) :Na'vi: Ma tsahik, ftang a. :Angielski: Tsahik, stop. :Polski: Tsahik, stój. Jake jako Toruk Makto (Mo'at) :Na'vi: Toruk Makto? :Angielski: Rider of last shadow? :Polski: Jeździec ostatniego cienia? (Jake) :Na'vi: Ma Tsu'tey te Rongloa, Ateyo'itan. :Angielski: Tsu'tey of the Rongloa, son of Ateyo. :Polski: Tsu`tey z Rongloi, synu Ateyo. :Na'vi: Eo ngenga kllkxem ohe, alaksi Omatikayaru, kite'e sivi. :Angielski: I stand before you, ready to serve the Omaticaya people. :Polski: Stoję przed tobą, gotowy służyć ludowi Omaticaya. Śmierć Grace (Mo'at) :Na'vi: Ting mikyun ayoheru rutxe, ma nawma sa'nok. :Angielski: Hear us please, All Mother. ;Polski: Wysłuchaj nas, Matko. (Chorus of Crowd) :Na'vi: Srung si poeru ma Eywa. :Angielski: Eywa, help her. ;Polski: Eywo, pomóż jej. (Mo'at) :Na'vi: Pori tireati, munge minga. :Angielski: Take this spirit into you. :Polski: Weź tego ducha do siebie. (Chorus of Crowd) :Na'vi: Srung si poeru ma Eywa. :Angielski: Eywa, help her. :Polski: Eywo, pomóż jej. :Na'vi: ulte ting ayoer((..)) :Angielski: and breathe her back to us. :Polski:i oddaj ją nam. (Chorus of Crowd) :Na'vi: Srung si poeru ma Eywa. :Angielski: Eywa, help her. :Polski: Eywo, pomóż jej. (Mo'at) :Na'vi: Tiviran po ayoekip. :Angielski: Let her walk among us. :Polski: Niech chodzi pośród nas. (Chorus of Crowd) :Na'vi: Srung si poeru ma Eywa. :Angielski: Eywa, help her. :Polski: Eywo, pomóż jej. (Mo'at) :Na'vi: Na Na'viyä hapxi. :Angielski: as one of The People. :Polski: Jako jednej z Ludzi. (Chorus of Crowd) :Na'vi: Srung si poeru ma Eywa. :Angielski: Eywa, help her. :Polski: Eywo, pomóż jej. (Mo'at) :Na'vi: Lu hasey! :Angielski: Be finished! :Polski: Skończone! Przemowa Jake'a :Na'vi: Fpole' sawtutel 'upxare. :Angielski: The Sky People have sent us a message :Polski: Ludzie nieba pokazali nam :Na'vi: Ayoeri tsat neu. :Angielski: that they can take whatever they want (lit. We want that) :Polski: że mogą wziąć co tylko chcą :Na'vi: Tsun mivunge. :Angielski: and no one can stop them. (lit. can take) :Polski: i nikt nie może ich powstrzymać. :Na'vi: Slä ayngar 'upxaret fpiye' for. :Angielski: But we will send them a message. :Polski: Ale my też im pokażemy. :Na'vi: Kämakto niwin, ayngati ((fpivole'/spivule)) ((hufwel/'ul pxel)). :Angielski: You ride out as fast as the wind can carry you. :Polski: Lećcie tak szybko jak tylko wiatr was uniesie. :Na'vi: Ayolo'ru alahe peng ziva'u. :Angielski: You tell the other clans to come. :Polski: Wezwijcie inne klany. :Na'vi: For((u)) peng syeraw toruk makto. :Angielski: Tell them Toruk Makto calls to them. :Polski: Powiedzcie im że wzywa ich Toruk Makto. :Na'vi: Tswayon set oehu! :Angielski: You fly now, with me! :Polski: Polećcie teraz, ze mną! :Na'vi: Ma tsmukan, ma tsmuke! :Angielski: (My) brothers, (my) sisters! :Polski: (Moi) bracia, (moje) siostry! :Na'vi: Sawtute wiyintxu ayoeng :Angielski: And we will show the Sky People, :Polski: I pokażemy Ludziom Nieba, :Na'vi: Ke tsun fo ke((n/m)) sivi! :Angielski: that they cannot take whatever they want! :Polski: że nie mogą brać czego chcą! :Na'vi: Fitsenge... awngeyä! :Angielski: And that this... this is our land! :Polski: A to... to jest nasza ziemia! (Neytiri) :Na'vi: Fitseng awngeyä! :Angielski: This is our land! :Polski: to nasza ziemia! (Tsu'tey gesturing at the Ikrans and Toruk) :Na'vi: Hu tsat! :Angielski: With that! :Polski: Z tym! (Tsu'tey on his Ikran) :Na'vi: Kiva ko! :Angielski: Let's go! :Polski: Dalej! Zbiórka klanów (Horse clan leader) :Na'vi: Makto ko! :Angielski: Let's ride! :Polski: Jedźmy! (Neytiri to Ikran People) :Na'vi: ??? :Angielski: ??? :Polski: ??? (Ikran clan leader) :Na'vi: Makto ko! :Angielski: Let's ride! :Polski: Lećmy! Bitwa (Tsu'tey) :Na'vi: 'eko! 'eko! 'eko! :Angielski: Attack! Attack! Attack! :Polski: Atak! Atak! Atak! (Tsu'tey answering Jakes radio message) :Na'vi: Makto ko. :Angielski: Let's ride. :Polski: Lećmy. (Neytiri calling Jake via radio) :Na'vi: Ma Jake! :Angielski: Jake! :Polski: Jake! (Neytiri holding Jake's unconscious human body) :Na'vi: Jake! Ma Jake! :Angielski: Jake! My Jake! :Polski: Jake! Mój Jake! Narodziny Jake'a (Neytiri) :Na'vi: Ma sa'nok. :Angielski: Mother. :Polski: Matko. (Mo'at) :Na'vi: Lu hasey. :Angielski: Be finished. :Polski: Skończone. Źródła * http://wiki.learnnavi.org/index.php?title=Na%27vi_from_Avatar_Movie * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:Na%27vi_language/script * http://i46.tinypic.com/29ekdqr.png * http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Appendix:Na%27vi * http://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Na%27vi Kategoria:Język de:Gesprochenes Na'vi in Avatar en:Avatar - Spoken Na'vi